


Polyphony

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When independent melodies become something else besides independent. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyphony

## Polyphony

by Cinel Durant

These characters belong to PetFly Productions and UPN. No profit is on the horizon; no infringement is intended -- just a little honest adoration.

Thanks to Diana and Anne for the beta.

* * *

* * *

. . .two or more independent melodies . . . juxtaposed in harmony. . . 

* * *

"Do something for me?" Jim asked, the emphasis on the first word, but then tapering off, as if he'd shrugged the entire question. 

"Okay." 

"It's going to feel like a game, but I need you to trust me that it's not." 

"Still okay." 

"No matter what I do, do the very first thing that comes to mind. Whatever you want. Just let it happen, without thinking twice, or thinking hard. Can you do that?" 

Blair looked over his shoulder at Jim, searching his eyes, but they gave nothing away, and in the end, there was enough trust that he didn't need all the answers, or, any of the answers. 

He nodded and smiled. "I can do that." 

Jim cupped Blair's shoulders and slowly turned him away from the balcony doors. The movement was easy, and Jim's hands felt good to Blair, like they always did. Always sure, sometimes warm, never unwelcome. Not even when they'd barely known each other. 

He was considering that when everything but Jim just fell away and off his radar. Jim was easing a hand into his hair, sliding his fingers around so that it flowed over and between them. When he stopped, it was to trail them from the nape of Blair's neck to the back of his skull, where they cradled the roundness briefly before easing back down again. 

Blair tilted back into the pressure and sighed a breath out loud, for which, there was a reward. 

"Good," then "so good." 

With Jim's encouragement, Blair eased closer, his denim now brushing against Jim's cashmere as Jim hugged him against his chest. He relaxed against the wall of muscle and lifted his head enough to graze the soft nap of the fabric beneath his cheek. A few times was more than enough before Blair settled back in and simply floated in the warmth. 

Eventually, a finger stroked his brow and then trailed along his jaw, moving repeatedly, and Blair tilted up into it, following the caress. Thoughts of what could happen next were gently turned away as he concentrated on the exact points of contact between them. He cataloged them silently, some part of his brain still cognizant of the stroking upholding him, when two hands cupped his face and an overwhelming shadow fell across his face. 

There was time to think, there just wasn't any interest, and he melted against Jim's mouth. A simple press, dry and tentative, went on for long moments until Blair sensed Jim might pull away. Not what Blair wanted, Jim putting distance between them, he reached out and wound determined arms around Jim before that misplaced notion could become any more real. Blair had other sensations in mind. 

"I can feel everything. There's so much here to recognize," Jim said, distracting Blair. Then he listed several emotions and states of mind. 

"Then why are you surprised?" 

"No one trusts their feelings all the time, Blair. It's even worse for me." 

"But you're less likely to be wrong." 

"And more likely to have too much input clouding the picture." 

"You know the doubt's not mine?" 

Jim nodded, his forehead resting on Blair's shoulder. 

"But do you know that it never has been?" Blair widened his stance and slipped closer, rubbing against Jim. 

"Couldn't be sure." Feeling the effects of Blair rocking in his arms, Jim's voice was husky. "Feeling more doesn't mean knowing more." 

"I know what I've always wanted," Blair murmured as Jim began to move with him. "What have you always wanted?" 

Jim's lips parted, but Blair's hand stopped the words. Jim swept his tongue over them gently, lightly, and Blair began to laugh at the tickle. "That? Is that what you wanted?" Blair asked, but then Jim's lips were on him again, open this time. Wet and requited. 

Long licks and nibbles persevered through tangled bodies moving across the room until they were sprawled half on the couch and half on the floor. 

When they tired of kissing, of wrangling and writhing, and twisting, there were nuzzles and sighs and modest, and immodest, pecks. Though never one 'why,' and not one 'why now.' Not anything but acceptance, as if today was just another day in which Blair discovered that his roommate was in love with him, had been in love with him for sometime. 

If Jim could feel 'everything,' than 'why' didn't matter. He already knew how much he was loved; he already knew how long he'd be loved. He definitely knew how to make Blair laugh in the middle of a kiss. 

And if Blair had never needed any answers, then that could only mean that unbeknownst to him, but all along, they'd been weaving a new harmony between them a day at a time. 

* * *

End Polyphony by Cinel Durant: cineld@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
